Beautiful Silence
by ConfusedSocialChameleon
Summary: AU Asgard's Council has decided it is time Loki be punished for his crimes and death is the popular suggestion. Thor intervene's on his brother's behalf earning him a chance at life if he can suffer through pain and humiliation first. On a planet where he is considered a slave he must find "the bird with the blue collar and no song to call it's own." or be damned to death alone.


Chapter One

As Thor held the needle and thread in his hand he felt yet another weight settle on his shoulders. He looked into his brother's eyes and felt anger surface. Even at this moment his brother would not plea, all for the sake of his pride. They would not be here had his brother should any of the emotions he felt besides anger and scorn.

"Loki" Thor called softly. Loki's eyes shot to Thor's and he glowered hatefully. Thor wanted to scowl and tell Loki he could blame no one but himself, but that wasn't true. Their own father, Odin, had started Loki on his path with lies and indecision. Thor himself had not seen his brother's pain and thus not aided him, looking in his brother' eyes he doubted Loki would have accepted the aide.

Thor silenced his desire to free his brother. His brother had been wronged but that did not make him innocent of his crimes. As one of the council members silenced the court around them Thor felt his heart beat race. Odin stood and all sounds died. "Loki my son has committed many crimes against Asgard and Jotunheim, Rather than sentencing him to death, a swift and easy punishment, we have decided to punish him in a more fitting manner." He turned and looked Loki his son in the eyes.

"Loki of Asgard and Lies you shall have you lips sewn together by cursed thread so that deceit may no longer pass between them. You will be banished to a realm where your value will be that of a slave and you will live as you wished others to." He turned to Thor and spoke one word. "Begin."

Thor's stomach dropped as he stepped close to his brother, he looked at the unpleasant magic that coursed through the thread in his hand. He was not well versed in magic but this magic he knew everything about. A cruel magic that stole magic, power, and immortality from those bound by it. You would need no food nor drink to sustain you but age could slay you in the blink of an Asgardian's eye. Even if you managed to unbind the magic you would only get two of the stolen things back.

However cruel it was there was a chance Loki could be free, if only he would let go of his pride and convince the magic that he had changed. Thor grabbed Loki's face in one of his hands and the guards hands tightened on his shoulders. Thor stopped his hands trembling as it neared his brother's face, he would not cause him more pain than necessary. He made the first hole refusing to look in his brother's eyes and a sound of pain fell from his lips. He jerkily pulled the thread through and as the magic touched Loki a cry escaped him.

Thor had practiced for this, from the moment he knew this was the only way he had practiced so that his lack of skill would not cause Loki harm. Looking in his brother's eyes for the first time and seeing the pain, the betrayal, and worst of all the hidden terror, Thor's heart shattered. He had hurt his brother and as his trembling made the second whole and pulled the thread through he knew that he would be the cause of worse pain yet.

Thor shuddered as he pulled the thread through one last whole and tied a knot that might stay where it was till the day Loki died. Heart heavy and emotions exhausted Thor stepped back from his barely conscious brother. Blood dripped from and around the threads and he sagged in between the guards holding him.

Odin ordered the guards to drag him from the room to a cell where he would be cleaned and given supplies before his banishment. Thor dropped the needle and thread and fought the tears that threatened to form. He looked at his father eyes mostly dry, "It is done." he said, eyes and voice hollow. He turned and walked towards the bifrost through which his brother would reach his place of punishment.

Heimdall watched him as he walked in and spoke softly, "You did what needed to be done to ensure he lives. Fear not, your mother's visions have never steered her wrong." Thor simply shook his head and mumbled, "Would that I had your faith but seeing him and the effect the magic had upon him makes me question if he would not prefer death." Heimdall did not reply, instead staring into the realms knowing the prince needed more than reassurances.

After a few minutes of silence he spoke, "I have found the place and person which your mother described to me, your brother will find his way when he is ready." Thor relaxed slightly at these words though the void remained in his heart as it would for a long time to come.

Soon Thor heard the approach of Loki and his guard. Instead of snide remarks all he heard were footsteps and a terrible silence. Loki glared at him with more hate than he ever had before. Thor nodded to the guards and they stepped back a few feet but no too far to intervene. Thor put his hand behind Loki's head and pulled him into a hug.

With his strength so drained Loki could barely struggle let alone escape Thor's grasp and he could almost convince himself that Loki was letting him embrace him. He whispered softly to Loki, "Mother sends her love to you and asks you to heed her words once more." Loki's struggles seized as he listened for the words from the once person he would admit to loving. "All is not lost, look for the bird with a collar of blue and no song to call his own. Do not give up my son and know that I will always think of you and await your return."

As soon as Thor spoke these words Loki once again tried to pull away, and this time Thor let him. He gazed at Loki sadly before saying, "One day brother you will understand. I look forward to the days were you can once again tell me how dull I am."

And for the first time and not the last, Loki was speechless.


End file.
